The present invention relates to thermostats and other thermal comfort controllers and particularly to a multiple language user interface for such thermal comfort controllers.
Current thermal comfort controllers, or thermostats, have a limited user interface which typically includes a number of data input buttons and a small display. Hereinafter, the term thermostat will be used to reference a general comfort control device and is not to be limiting in any way. For example, in addition to traditional thermostats, the present such control device could be a humidistat or used for venting control. As is well known, thermostats often have setback capabilities which involves a programmed temperature schedule. For example, a temperature schedule could be programmed so that in the winter months, a house is warmed to 72 degrees automatically at 6:00 a.m. when the family awakes, cools to 60 degrees during the day while the family is at work and at school, re-warms to 72 degrees at 4:00 p.m. and then cools a final time to 60 degrees after 11:00 p.m., while the family is sleeping. Such a schedule of lower temperatures during off-peak hours saves energy costs.
A schedule of set back temperatures is one example of a control algorithm that can be used by the comfort controller. Of course, such control algorithms will be different for different climates. The control algorithms also vary based on personal preferences. Some people like their homes warmer in the winter than other people do.
Programmable comfort controllers have been troublesome in the past because users often do not understand how to correctly program the controllers. For people whose first language is not English, or for people travelling to a foreign country and staying in a hotel or other housing, programming comfort controllers can be even more difficult because the buttons, controls, and displays on the controllers are usually labeled with English words.
What is needed in the art is a user interface for a thermostat in which the temperature schedule is more easily programmed. To make the programming easier, users should be able to choose a preferred language and then view the switches, etc. on the comfort controller in the chosen preferred language. In addition, to make programming and using the controllers easier, different control algorithms should be available to the user to choose from. The different control algorithms might be programmed during manufacturing, or loaded over the Internet or other network after installation.
This invention can be regarded as a multiple language user interface system for thermal comfort controllers. The user interface system includes a central processing unit, a memory, a display with a touch-sensitive screen used for input, and a language selector. Some embodiments also include a network interface. The memory can store at least one control algorithm and at least one user interface object. The language selector is used to choose a preferred language. Once a preferred language is chosen, the display unit uses the user interface objects in the memory that match the preferred language. In this way, the controls, labels, etc. that are presented to the user on the display unit are in the user""s preferred language. In one embodiment, when the comfort controller is first powered-up after installation, the user may be asked to select the preferred language and then the user interface objects may be loaded. In some embodiments, the user interface objects are loaded from the Internet. Control algorithms may also be loaded so that the user can choose from one that is suited for the user""s climate and personal preferences.